Unnatural Size
The ability to possess uncommon size. Related power to Size Manipulation. Variation of Unnatural Quality. Also Called * Inhuman/Uncommon Size Capabilities The user either possesses a level of physical size either greater or smaller than that of a normal member of their species, or is simply a member of a species that is naturally bigger or smaller than humans. Associations * Endless Growth * Giant Physiology * Giant Monster Physiology * Muscle Manipulation * Size Manipulation ** Size Enhancement ** Size Reduction * Unnatural Quality Limitations * User's size may work against them at times; for example, doorways designed for ordinary humans may be too small for the user. * Obtaining this power is purely out of nature or luck. * May be a result of genetic defect that comes with certain side-effects. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Gallery Comics/Cartoons Way Big.jpg|Way Big (Ben 10) truly lives up to his name. GiantDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer comic) was turned into a giant by a spell. Unnatural Size by Walkers.jpg|Walkers (DC Comics) BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) lives up to his name as the BIG Bad Wolf. The Infinities (Marvel Comics).jpg|The Infinities (Marvel Comics) are a trio of entities who dwarf everything, even high level cosmic entities like Eternity in the Marvel Universe in sheer size, and their hands alone are the size of an entire galaxy. Unnatural Size by Mr.Hyde.jpg|Mister Hyde (Marvel Comics) Opal Giant Woman.gif|Fusion Gems (Steven Universe) are usually very large compared to the gems that they make up, including Opal… Alexandrite Giant Woman.gif|…Alexandrite… Malachite Steven Universe Giant WOman.gif|…Malachite… Sardonyx Doll-Joints.gif|…Sardonyx… Sugilite Giant Woman.gif|…and Sugilite. Yellow Diamond Steven Universe Giant.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) is notably massive for a non-fusion gem, standing three times as tall as a common pearl. Anime/Manga Colossus Titan.png|Any user of the Colossus Titan's power (Attack on Titan) is far larger than any regular Titan or Titan Shifter, whether its user is the tall Bertolt Hoover… Colossus Armin.png|…or the more short Armin Arlert. Broly LSSJ.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Kale Super Saiyan Berserker.png|In her Legendary Super Saiyan form, Kale's (Dragon Ball Super) size and muscle mass increase drastically, becoming at least twice as tall as a normal Saiyan. DBSB LSSJ Broly.png|Like Kale, Broly's (Dragon Ball Super) Legendary Super Saiyan form increases his muscle mass and he grows to be three meters tall. Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shenron (Dragon Ball Super) is so massive that it dwarfs entire galaxies. Kokuoh_and_Kenoh.jpg|Koku-Oh (Fist of the North Star) is a black horse the size of an elephant. Xiao-Mei_color.jpg|Xiao-Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist) has severely stunted growth, making her small enough to fit on a human shoulder. Sadagurapach.jpg|Sadaharu (Gintama) is a massive dog, standing at 5'7 and weighing over 600 pounds. Ichou (Good Luck Girl).jpg|Ichou (Good Luck Girl) is unnaturally tall even for a misfortune god, being even taller then yamabuki who is the size of a small building. Unnatural Size by Hou Ken.png|Hou Ken, the Bushin (Kingdom) towers over the larger men of the Hi Shin Unit. Unnatural Size by Karin.PNG|Ka Rin (Kingdom), Heroic Woman Commander of the Land of Chu. Unnatural_Size_by_Moubu.png|Mou Bu (Kingdom) towering over General Ou Ki and Shin. Gai Mou of Wei Fire Dragons's size.png|Gai Mou of the Wei Fire Dragons (Kingdom) towering over the Hi Shin Unit soldiers. Zen Ou Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kanki Army's (Kingdom) size rivals that of Great General Mou Bou. Hinahoho_appears.png|Like all members of the Imuchakk clan, Hinahoho (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) possesses a gigantic physique. Tohru_Drag1.png|In her true dragon form, Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) is the size of a building. File:Quetzalcoatl_Lucoa_Dragon_form_Manga.png|Lucoa/Quetzalcoatl's (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) true dragon form compared to Tohru. File:Suu_vs_nega-suu.png|Suu vs Nega-Suu (Monster Musume) Maki (My Bride is a Mermaid).jpg|Maki (My Bride is a Mermaid) is small enough to easily perch on someone's shoulder or be held in the palm of one's hand. Kuma1.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Linlin child giant.png|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is a human born with the size of a giant. Big_Pan.png|As a Wotan, Big Pan (One Piece) is far larger than a human, but still smaller than a giant. Unnatural Size by The Blackbeard Pirates.JPG|The Blackbeard Pirates (One Piece) Air Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) Bobby Funk's powerful body.png|Despite being the younger brother of Kelly Funk, Bobby Funk (One Piece) is twice his size with a very durable body. Moriacutsshadow.jpg|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) Oars Jr..PNG|Little Oars, Jr (One Piece) Oar, Sr’s descendant. Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf (One Piece), also known as the Colossal Battleship, is the largest giant in the world. Luffy_Encounters_Shirahoshi.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is a giant-sized mermaid, especially in comparison to Luffy. Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi (One Piece) is so massive that he makes Shirahoshi and her pet, Megalo, look small by comparison. Unnatural Size by Whitebeard.JPG|Whitebeard (One Piece) DeerKingMS.png|The Deer King (Toriko) is the size of a small continent. Emperor_Crow_King.jpg|The Boss of the Skies, the Bird King (Toriko) is the largest bird beast in the series, with a wing span large enough to completely block the light of the sun where ever it flies. Ficasdaltonphant.png|The Ficasdaltonphant (Toriko) is the second largest creature in the entire series, dwarfed only by Snake King, and is so enormous that entire mountain ranges are the size of pebbles compared to it. Heracles_body_view.png|Heracles (Toriko) is so massive that its hoof prints are the size of mountain ranges. Snake_King.png|The Snake King (Toriko) is not only the largest member of the mother snake species, but also the single largest creature in the entire series, with a body so massive it encircles the entire planet and a head so large it takes up the entire horizon. Whale_King_Moon.png|As what amounts to a living black hole, Moon's (Toriko) true size is massive enough to absorb all light and matter that comes into contact with it. WolfKingGuinness.png|As a member of the Eight Kings, Battle Wolf Guinness (Toriko) is the largest and most massive member of his species. Polpo JOJO.PNG|Polpo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V Vento Aureo) is a massive and morbidly obese man easily towering over regular people. Live Television/Movies Angel112-haxil.jpg|The size comparison between a Haxil Beast (Angel) and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Hagrid.jpg|As a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter) is considerably larger and stronger than an ordinary human, though still small by giant standards. Behemoth.png|The Behemoth (The Mist) is a unnaturally massive creature that dwarfs everything else on earth, and is so huge that it makes a blue whale look like a trout in comparison. Quint Lane.jpg|In his "super-Lycan" form, Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening)… Quint's transformation.png|…is twice the size of an ordinary Lycan. Video Games Cabal.jpeg|The Cabal (Destiny) are a race of hulkish beings with giant weapons, tanks and warships that towers over their enemies and crushes them. Rabbid Kong Size.jpg|Rabbid Kong (Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle) is massive for a Rabbid, towering over Mario and his friends. Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon), for reasons unknown, is far larger than any other Zapfish in the game. Collapse_H.png|Collapse (Valkyrie Crusade) is so big that even stars and planets are little things compared to her. Web Animation Giant Mecha-Pyrogun.png|Giant Mecha-Pyrogun's (TF2 Freak) massive size gives it immense strength and toughness. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries